Vacancy of Red Lights
by VanillaLore
Summary: A scenario in which Marianne doesn't die and Prince and Princess Lelouch and Nunnally Vi Britannia strive to bring about world peace through the Britannian Empire.


Vacancy of Red Lights

Lelouch sighed as he gazed out the window of the black limousine. Beside him, Nunnally giggled. "Lelouch, are you tired?" she asked lightheartedly.

Lelouch turned his head to smile at his dear sister, "of course not, Nunnally! I can't be tired now when we have so much to do, now can I? Besides, if I get tired, who will help you?"

Nunnally protested, "but Lelouch, you've already helped me so much! You even made us the viceroys of Japan!"

"Nunnally, don't let anyone hear you say that!" Lelouch said quickly with an alarmed expression. He briefly turned to the driver, "and you won't speak of any of this, will you?" he added in a threatening tone.

The driver nodded fervently and Lelouch turned back to Nunnally who spoke up, "Lelouch , you don't have to be mean… Besides, there should be nothing wrong with calling the nation by its real name!"

Lelouch sighed, then chuckled slightly, "Nunnally, I know how you feel about Britannia taking over and mistreating the nations of the world, but you should conform to how you're expected to act, at the very least until you've tried Euphemia's Administrative Zone idea."

Nunnally sighed in defeat, "alright, Lelouch. I'll trust you."

Lelouch nodded, "and anyways, we were only made viceroys temporarily to deal with the terrorist problem that Clovis is having trouble with, so if we want to do something, we'll have to do it fast and get results quickly…" Lelouch continued to brood aloud as Nunnally nodded and 'mhm'd along.

Eventually, they reached their destination, Clovis's palace that they would be staying in for the duration of their trip from the homeland. The chauffeur opened the door for them and they stepped out of the vehicle and made their way up the steps of the palace.

"Brother Clovis lives in such a fancy place…" Nunnally commented in amazement, looking around the area with awe in her eyes.

Lelouch scoffed in response, "he was always this grandiose… Even more theatrical than me…"

Their luggage was packed away as they were led through the door and into the house by a butler of some sort that had apparently been waiting for them. As they walked, the butler kept chatting about how they'd been eagerly awaiting them and how welcome they were and on and on. Lelouch had decided to tune him out, although Nunnally seemed to be listening quite earnestly.

Eventually, the butler took them to the main room of the palace in front of a set of grand stairs where two servants, evidently numbers, were waiting. The butler then left them after giving the two servants an order to 'lead these Highnesses to their rooms' after which they were led up the stairs. Then, each servant bowed and outstretched their arms, gesturing for the Prince to go one way and the Princess to go the other.

Lelouch had figured from the beginning that they'd prepared separate rooms for the both of them, although he would've liked to have been closer to Nunnally. Who knew what kind of trouble she'd cause if she started acting all friendly with the servants without him watching…

But it didn't matter, Lelouch told himself. If they could pull this off, then it wouldn't matter what they did alone in this palace right now.

And so, Lelouch said goodbye to Nunnally and followed the servant to his new, personal room. They'd have a lot of work to do in the morning…

*/break/*

This is honestly just meant to be a drabble about Lelouch and Nunnally's journey to bringing about world peace. Essentially, Nunnally wanted to bring peace to the world and so dragged Lelouch along, but I plan to expend on that later.

 **I don't actually plan to include Marianne in this very much** , nor is it going to be too angsty or anything. **I plan for the world peace thing to go pretty smoothly for them** since there's really not much standing in their way seeing as Charles and Marianne themselves would be busy with the Sword of Akasha which I will probably end up (being forced to) address(ing) waaayy later in the story if I get that far.

Aside from that, . I'm gonna try my best to use this site which I'm still kidna new to o-o

I've tried this idea before but it didn't really work out since I didn't really know how to go about it, but I'm trying again! I don't really expect this to be very popular but it'll be fun for me and that's all that matters! :D

I think I've said enough :I Goodbye? I guess? O-o (*opens a book of 'how to fanfic 101'*)


End file.
